


Push

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

Jen Tarnower kept moving back and forth between Mary's bed and Bethany's.

Joanna went out into the hallway and flagged down a nurse. "Can we push around some of the beds in there? Get Mary and Bethany Tarnower next to each other, so their mom can sit next to both of them?"

"Sure."


End file.
